


what i like about you

by nereid



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he's still here now and he's sure there's a special circle of hell reserved for people who waste good dramatic moments so he rings her doorbell anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i like about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaythenerdkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythenerdkid/gifts).



It's been five months and some amount of days that he wouldn't be able to specify if you asked him, and Jake Peralta's unofficially done with his undercover assignment, which he still needs to figure out a better (cooler, something that's more likely to catch on) name for, because this is obviously way too boring and just plain sucks as a name of anything, least of all as a name of something as obviously cool as an undercover assignment.

He's been to the office and reported to Holt, who, judging by his facial expression was either very proud or annoyed or maybe something else entirely, Jake really can't be sure. But Rosa's going to drinks with Gina, because she's promised to be her wingwoman in a gay bar they're going to, because Gina's sure there's at least some men there looking to hook up with some lesbians and vice versa, so she needs Rosa to go there pretending to be her girlfriend. Or something equally insane and story-worthy. (Also, psych eval worthy.) Boyle's not in (food poisoning, Rosa tells him, an I-told-you-so sort of tone in her voice even if its 'obviously not him that the tone's meant for) and Terry's going home to do something with his kids, but Jake's stopped paying attention already. So that leaves Amy, who has her day off. Maybe he could go visit Amy. (Many things pass through his head: he thinks he shouldn’t, because, well, of all the obvious reasons related to the potentially awkward circumstances of their last encounter where he sort of told her he _likes her_ likes her, which, sure, they're not three years old and he doesn't want to pull at her pony tail (well, he does, but only sometimes on Mondays when her ponytail's so annoyingly neat, like, seriously, Mondays still count like weekend time, not work time, so she should be way more relaxed on Mondays then she usually is, but he also thinks that about her average behavior for days between Tuesday and the next Tuesday, so maybe it's not a Monday related issue.) But yes, where was he, oh, going to visit Amy. Maybe he wants to visit her, maybe that's why he turned down other invitations, because everyone offered to change their plans and he told them not to do it. Maybe this means he should go talk to Amy.)

He decides not to call her, obviously. These sort of cliché opportunities to show up on someone's doorstep after a long absence and without informing the person before only come up occasionally, that is if you're not the kind of person that'll spend absurd amounts of money that you don't really have so you can recreate a dance from Titanic. But okay, spontaneously, if you don't help them, these kinds of things occur only rarely. Only well, it starts raining on the walk to her place and he's pretty sure when he's standing completely wet and dripping on the floor in front of her door that he didn't sign up to be this much of a cliché. 

But he's still here now and he's sure there's a special circle of hell reserved for people who waste good dramatic moments so he rings her doorbell anyway.

And all of this is so stupid, because he's been imagining this, well, thinking about it at least or whatever, and in his head, he always has a cool line to open with, even if he doesn't have much planned afterwards, but now when she opens the door the first thing he notices are her huge, fluffy red slippers and a shirt in a matching shade of red and grey pajama bottoms and obviously this is wrong because she was obviously getting ready to go to bed and here he is to ruin her plans once more,

Luckily, instead of just saying all that just went through his head, he goes with  
“Hi,“

Which, all things considered, is a good choice.

“Hey. Aren't you supposed to be working?“ Amy says, as well as, “You’re dripping,” her eyes travelling from his eyes to his shirt and legs, both wet.

“Oh yeah. I mean, no, I’m not supposed to be working. I’m done. But yes to the dripping thing. I’d invite myself in, but – “ he motions towards his soaked through shirt and partially wet pants.

“Oh, um, yeah. Come in,” she says and then she turns around slowly and then turns around to face him again, only faster and says  
“Wait! Don’t come in. I mean, you can, just – take off your shoes. And I’ll bring you a towel. Or two.” She’s biting her lip now and he’s pretty sure her ponytail seems messier than it usually is. Maybe he should ask her about it.

This is still silly, obviously, because Jake's a man and Amy's never lived with a man as far as he knows, so she has no clothes to give him probably, even if she wanted to and he’s not sure he’s okay with staying here naked or in a towel. He takes off his shoes anyway, cause, well, he’s come so far, why stop now? By the time he’s taken off his shoes and decide to just hold them until he decides where to put them, she comes back with two towels in one hand and an orange (also fluffy) bathrobe in her other hand. 

Before he’s about to voice his protest, she interrupts him.

“That’s all I have. And you need to get out of those clothes. And I saw you think things just now when I said that, because yes, it could be a name of a sex tape. So don’t even bother saying it,” and then she stops, her hands outstretched towards him.

“I seemed rude there, didn’t I? Sorry,” she says then and hands him the towels and the bathrobe and points towards the bathroom where he can go change. So Jake goes to the bathroom and she? He doesn’t really know what she’s doing, or what to make out of anything that happened just right now, But she’s not thrown him out yet, the opposite really, so maybe he can stick around. It would be rude to refuse such hospitality.

And then there they are, sitting on her couch, Jake in her orange bathrobe, which he looks less ridiculous in than he thought he would, and he doesn't know what to do or what to say and what’s surprising is how much it all doesn’t suck.

Maybe it was just the cold and the wet distracting him or something else maybe, but now that he’s dry it’s like he’s able to see her more, better, clearer. The currently messy ponytail that occasionally seems like it moves on its own, the nervous way she seems to be scratching her palms and avoiding looking into his eyes. So maybe he doesn’t need to wait until he thinks of something smooth or cool enough to say. Maybe if he can just say something that’ll make her stop scratching her palms, maybe that’ll be enough.

“Look, I’m sorry. What I said, before I left, it obviously made things awkward, so you can just forget it. Friends?”

He extends his hand towards her and when she slowly extends her, he shakes her hand, like he intended, expect well, he decides – fuck this.

And then he kisses her. Because he has to try. Because she danced with him those times and because she actually wore the mermaid dress. Because she offered him a towel tonight instead of telling him to go and because of that way that she looks at him when she’s annoyed and all those ways she looks at him when she’s not.

He kisses her because he’s wanted to, forever.

He kisses her because then she'll kiss him back.


End file.
